


Beautiful more than many moons

by Lilylove22



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilylove22/pseuds/Lilylove22
Summary: Rayla and Callum are great friends so what happens when feeling step into place?





	Beautiful more than many moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alteanroyals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteanroyals/gifts).



> For my good friend AlteanRoyals can I just say quiznak you for getting me into this mess  
> And go follow her [ Tumblr!](https://alteanroyals.tumblr.com/)  
> And here's mine [ for no reason](https://lilylove22.tumblr.com/)

“I-I like you!”

“What?”

Callum was startled it was so… so what was the word he was looking for? Oh yeah, abrupt. At this point he felt some things at the moment at this point he didn’t even know, relived maybe.

Rayla and Callum had been hanging out you know like the good  _ friends _ they are nothing unusual well that's until Rayla finally confessed her feelings for him.

“N-nothing I’m s-sorry I-I should’ve never s-said anything.” She fumbled with her words

“Ray I-” His cheeks felt hot wait a minute Was he blushing?

“Please don’t apologize it’ll just make me feel worst.”

“Rayla If you just-”

But it was too late to say anything because Rayla ran off in fear. What fear? Well, she didn’t want to ruin their friendship with Callum. I mean who wants to ruin a great friendship with stupid feelings and it didn’t matter maybe if she left for a little bit Callum would forget about everything so things can go back to normal.

Right.

Right!?

_ Wrong _

She couldn’t be alone for even five minutes because Callum had followed her into the forest. He really isn’t going to give up, is he? It had been a long way since they left Katolis Rayla no longer was out to kill him so that's a good sign. She isn’t really sure when she had feelings for Callum but she always felt jittery and warm inside when they hung out. 

And when Callum almost died she couldn’t help it she wasn’t ready to lose him, especially to  _ dark magic.  _ She shivered at that thought why did he have to be an idiot at every time of the day. And worst why did she fall hard for the idiot prince.

“R-rayla” he was out of breath for catching up to her why did she have to be so fast.

“No Callum you don’t have to fell sympathy I know you want to be friends and I’m cool with-”

"I like you too!” He blurted out blushing so hard he looked like a tomato.

“In a big, more-than-friends kind of way." he quickly said 

“Are you joking I swear Callum-”

“I’m not joking!” he put his hands up in defense “I-I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” He whispered.

The two sat in silence as they watch  the sun fell asleep, shielded behind three sloping, blue mountains, each smaller but tougher than the one before. Callum looked at Rayla’s had looked midnight blue eyes filling which once was silence saying.

“Tonight is sure beautiful.” He says sighing “It’s pretty like your eye’s” Really Callum is that the best you can come up with oh how he wished to take every word back he mentally smacked himself.

“C-Callum! You can’t just say things like that.” He blushed hard as she mismanaged her words.

_ Cute  _

“Oh, really how would you feel if I said your eyes shine brighter than 100 moons.”

“Sh-shut up”

“Or mph-” Rayla interrupted him smashing her lips onto his. Surprising at first but he allowed himself to relax into the light small kiss Rayla had given him.

They pulled apart from each other reality crashing down on Callum realizing what he just did.”

_ ‘She just kissed me.’ _

_ ‘And I kissed her back!’ _

_ ‘Is that supposed to mean anything?!’ _

Blushing harder and harder at each thought that went through his head. And Rayla had just smirked, “How’s that for cute.”

Callum may be an idiot but he was her idiot and was as stupid for letting him make her feel this way. But maybe it wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
